A love both fleeting and eternal
by luckyinugirl
Summary: Inuyasha is Kagome's best friend and wants to tell her that he loves her. However Kagome loves Sesshomaru and decides to marry him. Less than a year later Kags and Sessh have a child but Sessh tells her to make sure the child gets a DNA test just in case. (I've changed up the summary a lot)
1. Chapter 1

24 year old Inuyasha stared at Kagome hopelessly. When she had told him she was in love with his brother, he felt like his heart had broken in two. He had loved her for 8 years but could never find a way to tell her. '_Miroku was right. I should have told Kagome years ago.'_ He beat himself up inside. '_But how the hell would I have told her? Would she have even understood? Did she even love me back then?'_ He was about to open his mouth and ask but decided against it.

23 year old Kagome gazed at her best friend who seemed angry and upset. '_Why is he so upset? Did I say something wrong?'_ "Inuyasha?" She stared into his hazel eyes curiously. He stopped biting his lip and looked at her. "Yeah?" He tried getting rid of his sad and angry face.

"Are you alright?" Her brown eyes kept fixated on his hazel ones.

Smiling nervously while scratching the back of his head he replied "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's just that I'm thinking about something Miroku said to me a few days ago." It was true that he was thinking about what Miroku said to him. It bothered him immensely and he couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Well okay." Kagome smiled. "I got a little worried. You looked upset and angry about something."

"Nah, I'm good. Don't worry about it." Inuyasha tried relaxing and began walking away.

Kagome watched him walk away until she remembered why she text him. "Wait Inuyasha!" He paused in midstep. "I forgot to tell you some great news!"

"Great news?" Inuyasha swallowed, knowing that the 'great news' she was talking about couldn't have been 'great'.

"Yes!" Kagome smiled happily. "I text you earlier about meeting you because I wanted to tell you that your brother and I are getting married!"

Pulling out his phone to avoid anymore 'bad news' he pretended he got a message from Miroku and said he had to leave because the pervert wanted to talk to him. Before he left, he said he was happy for her which was obviously a complete lie. "I'll see you later Kagome!" He ran off to go speak to Miroku and Sango about what he had just heard.

* * *

"Miroku, you were right! I should have told her years ago!" Tears poured from his beautiful hazel eyes and onto his lap as he sat on his friend's bed.

Miroku walked over to his young friend and put his right hand on his left shoulder. Sighing sadly, he said "Kagome made her choice and unfortunately she chose your brother. I don't know why she would marry someone like him but I do remember that back in high school, every girl fell for him."

"Yeah, every girl but Kagome." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"I wonder why Kagome became so attracted to him a few years ago. It's not like he's popular like the two of you were back then."

"Who are you talking about now Miroku?" Sango came walking in with a couple bags of new clothes. She wore a light pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. Her dark brown eyes filled with curiosity as she looked at Inuyasha.

Miroku looked up at his girlfriend who he adored greatly. "Well sadly, Kagome and Sesshomaru are..." he paused and looked down at Inuyasha who had his head in his hands. "getting married."

Gasping, Sango covered her lips. "But Sesshomaru is cold hearted! He's never liked anyone before! Why are he and Kagome getting married?"

Standing up angrily, Inuyasha whispered "Because Kagome loves him and I love her. It's not like he actually cares about her."

'_I don't know, Inuyasha.'_ Sango thought unsure. '_Maybe he could learn to love her someday or maybe he really does love her.'_

* * *

It was the day of the wedding and Kagome was extremely excited. She was wearing an off white wedding dress that trailed behind her a few inches. It had been nearly a year since she had told Inuyasha about the wedding and since then the two of them had barely spoken to each other. She had sent him a wedding invitation and she hoped he would come. She wanted to see him again instead of just talking on the phone. Miroku and Sango had accepted the invitation but she hadn't received word from Inuyasha and that worried her. They had been best friends since the beginning of high school and she wanted to know why he was acting so strange. '_Maybe Miroku and Sango will know.'_

At the thought of Miroku and Sango, Sango came walking into the dressing room. "Wow Kagome!" The 23 year old girl exclaimed a bit nervously. "You look beautiful." Sango was wearing a light green dress with her brown hair pulled back into a long braid.

"So do you." Kagome smiled before letting the smile vanish. "Um, Sango?" She sighed. "Can I ask you an important question? It's about Inuyasha."

Sango's smile faltered. "What about him?"

"Well you see, I sent Inuyasha an invitation to the wedding but so far he hasn't come. Nearly a year ago when I told him I loved his brother, he told me he was happy for me but now I'm thinking that he's not so happy for me. We rarely talk and when we do, its over the phone."

Sighing, the dark brown eyed girl motioned the bride to sit. After she had sat, Sango said, "I don't know if Inuyasha would want me to tell you this or not but," she took a deep breath and continued. "He was never happy for you. He's been upset and angry for months now ever since he found out you were marrying his brother."

Standing up, Kagome looked confused and bothered. "But why!?"

"Because," Miroku came walking in wearing a black tuxedo and purple tie. "Inuyasha's loved you for nearly 9 years and now the only thing he can do is watch you be with Sesshomaru."

"Why didn't Inuyasha tell me he loved me?" Kagome growled somewhat angrily.

Sango walked toward her. "He likes to keep his feelings inside and he wasn't exactly sure how he would tell you. You've known him longer than any of us have."

"Tell us something Kagome." Miroku began to ask but was interrupted by Kagome's mother.

"It's time dear." The woman spoke happily. Kagome nodded and stood up. Before walking out of the room, she turned to her friends and said "Let's finish this after the ceremony. Okay?"

Neither of them nodded. Instead they looked at each other worriedly and sighed before standing up.

* * *

To Miroku and Sango, the ceremony seemed to take forever. The wedding was inside a church and it was surprisingly beautifully decorated: the pews were covered in white lace with big light purple bows. None of it seemed to match Kagome's dress but it seemed to match Sesshomaru's tux. The bastard demon wore a white tuxedo and shoes with a light purple tie.

_'When is this going to end already?' _Miroku thought nearly saying it out loud. '_This has to be the longest wedding I've ever been to. I bet the reception will longer.'_ He moaned low enough so only his girlfriend heard him.

Sango looked around her and realized not many humans and demons were thrilled about being there. '_It's gotta be because it's a human and demon wedding.'_ Kagome's mother looked extremely happy but Sota and Gramps didn't. They seemed to absolutely hate Sesshomaru marrying Kagome or maybe they hated the dog demon overall. '_I'll ask them later about it.'_

After the two had finally said their vows and kissed, the ceremony was at last over. Sesshomaru noticed someone in particular staring at him sadly as he walked down the aisle with Kagome. '_Rin..._' Why was Rin here? He knew how she felt about him and yet she was here, watching him with sad light brown eyes. He had loved her at one time but something tore them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chapter 2 at last! Sorry for the wait you guys! I was stuck for awhile but I finally did it! :)**

**\- luckyinugirl**

* * *

"Why the hell should I care what she does!?" Inuyasha yelled as he drank some more sake. "It's not like she loves me back or ever will!" He yelled loudly while he stood in the middle of his hallway with a sake bottle in his hand. "If she wants to marry that bastard then let her! Whatever she does with him is no concern of mine." He sat down on his twin sized bed that was covered in red sheets and a navy comforter with white pillows (Sorry if the colors don't go well together). Inuyasha stared at the caramel colored wall in front of him in anger and hate before realizing something.  
'_I shouldn't be getting mad at Kagome. I should be mad at myself for not speaking up sooner.'_ He sighed sadly before receiving a knock at his apartment door. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He put the bottle of sake down and stood up

Before he turned the doorknob, he caught his brother's disgusting stench. Growling Inuyasha flung open the door and saw the one person he hated most in the world standing before him: Sesshomaru. "What the hell do you want, you bastard?" The half-demon clung tightly to his door in anger and hate.

"I was wondering why you weren't at the ceremony." Sesshomaru stated without emotion.

"What I would like to know is why you really married Kagome."

"You want to know the real reason?" The older brother got into his face. "It's because she never liked me back in high school. I knew you loved her so I thought I'd try and get her to marry me before you could ever get the chance to tell her you loved her. Of course, I had to do some wooing and take her on quite a few dates which I absolutely hated before I could propose." Sesshomaru smirked which pissed his brother off even more.

"And what about Rin?" Inuyasha growled, knowing his damn brother had been dating Rin while trying to get with Kagome.

The full blooded demon paused and looked away. "Well, Rin knows that Kagome and I are married. She was at the ceremony."

Inuyasha smirked happily. "She was bound to find out sooner or later and I'd pick sooner. Seeing as how I wasn't going, I thought I'd give away my invitation and Rin was visiting so I gave her mine. She missed seeing you so I assumed it'd be great for her if she went."

"Don't lie to me Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru barked angrily, slamming his little brother against the wall. "You wanted to see me in pain when I saw her!"

"You deserved it." Inuyasha's tears finally flowed down his cheeks. "After taking Kagome from me I can't do shit!"

"You're a half breed. That's to be expected, especially coming from you." The demon dropped the half demon to the floor and began walking away until Rin came walking out of the elevator and towards him.  
She paused in midstep when she saw him walking away from Inuyasha. Swallowing, she kept her eyes focused on Sesshomaru as she made her way towards Inuyasha who only stared at the ugly, orange, peeling wall ahead of him. As she passed him, she made sure her long dark hair swayed back and forth, giving off an amaryllis scent that smelled similar to Christmas pine (or so I've read online).

Sesshomaru had to stop himself from shoving the young woman against the disgusting wall and making love to her. She was the only one who knew Christmas pine was one of his favorite scents; he had been the one who had told her everything about himself. He lied to his wife about practically everything that he told her and even to his parents. Rin had told him everything about herself as well. They had kept their relationship a secret all of high school and to make sure no one found out about it, Sesshomaru would tell people he slept with some random girl from another school. Rin of course knew he didn't. But after they all graduated, he changed.  
Shaking his head and coming back to the real world, he realized he had kept Kagome waiting too long downstairs. With one last look back at Rin and his brother, he quickly rushed into the elevator. When the doors closed, he let all his anger out on the metal walls all the way from Floor 8 to Floor 1. He kicked and punched and threw his tantrum until he reached his final destination. When the doors opened, he stood up straight and smoothed out his black coat.

Kagome smiled at him happily when he stepped out. He smiled back though he wasn't exactly happy to see her. '_I wish she were Rin instead. I'd actually be happy.'_ But then again he was the one who had screwed up their relationship by sleeping with the biggest whore in the school and he didn't even mean to. _'That slut had drugged me and then pulled my clothes off! Then the next day she told everyone I had slept with her. And Rin had actually believed that bitch.'_ Silently he picked up their bags and headed back to the limo.  
Seeing that her husband was lost in thought, she decided she'd bring him out of it. "Sessh?"

Being called by his old nickname that only one girl was allowed to call him brought him back. "Yeah? What is it?"  
"Shouldn't we get going? My mom wants to say goodbye."

"Okay then. Let's go." Sesshomaru spoke, still thinking about his and Rin's relationship.

Kagome could tell something was bothering him by the way he stared off into space. She was ready to ask him what was on his mind but decided against it. He would talk when he was ready; right now they had a flight to catch to the Bahamas. She watched him set their bags into the trunk quietly. '_I suppose our honeymoon isn't going to be as great as I had hoped.'_ She sighed lightly and climbed into the backseat a few seconds before Sesshomaru followed her.

"What happened?" Rin helped her friend up after Sesshomaru had quickly left.

Inuyasha looked up at her sadly with his adorable hazel puppy eyes. "Sesshomaru stopped by." He walked back into his apartment with Rin following.

It was quiet in the room until Rin said "Yeah, I noticed." She looked away upsettingly, letting the room go quiet once again. She missed him terribly and it actually seemed to hurt when she saw him at the wedding. Did Inuyasha want her to feel horrible and troubled when she saw Sesshomaru and Kagome together? No. That couldn't have been the reason. Inuyasha was a good friend and had never hurt her like that. Ever. Maybe he had sent her there for another reason, but what was it? She was about to take a guess when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"He doesn't love her." His hard and angry voice drew her attention.

"What?" Rin stared up at the half demon curiously with her soft, brown eyes.

The 24 year old growled and made a fist, getting ready to punch something. "I said he doesn't love her!" He shouted. "The only reason he married Kagome was because 1) She was the only girl that never fell for him in high school and 2) because he knew I loved her!"

Rin swallowed, trying to stop the tears that began flowing down her light skin. _'How could he do such a thing?!'_ She squeezed her eyes tightly to keep from bursting out in even more tears. _'He saw me there! Did he even care I was there? Even after I left him, I still loved him!'_ "Inuyasha!" She finally burst out, shocking the silver haired half demon as she wrapped her tiny arms around his tight waist. "What do we do now?" The 22 year old woman, who was nearly three years younger than the man she loved, knew what her friend was going to say so before he could say a word, she said "The people that we love are together and we're both hurting because of it. Don't we have to do something?" She tightened her grasp.

"I think… the only thing we can do… is either move on or wait and see what happens." Inuyasha didn't look down at the young woman other than to unwrap her arms from him.

She pulled back and stared at him, not wanting to believe what he had just said to her. "What?" She whispered. Taking a step back from Inuyasha, she brought her hands up to her chest angrily. "What do you mean 'move on or wait and see what happens'?!" A lone and final tear rolled down her right cheek. But Inuyasha never answered. He didn't even look back at her. He seemed to be too distracted by what was behind Rin by the way his face was scrunched up angrily. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be at the airport by now?"  
Shocked and curious by what was wrong with him, Rin turned around to see Kagome and she knew why Inuyasha was angry. Turning away, Rin whispered that she'd be out in the hall and headed passed Kagome; jealous that she was with Sesshomaru.

Once Rin had left, it was quiet between the two as the now married woman just stood in front of the closed door, rocking back and forth on her feet nervously while the half demon glared, baring his fangs angrily at her.  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was beaten to it by Inuyasha. "I seriously would LOVE to know how you could fall in love with an emotionless bastard like my uncaring half-brother." She wondered the same thing after Miroku and Sango had spoken to her at the reception.

_**Flashback**_

_After she had danced with her new husband and a few people had congratulated her on getting married, she searched for Miroku and Sango, eventually having to take her heels off. _'Damn. These heels are killing my feet.' _Finally seeing her two friends standing right next to the desert table after searching for nearly 7 minutes, she sighed and walked up to them. _"Miroku, Sango. Here you guys are." _She took a deep breath before speaking once more. _"What were you saying before my mother interrupted us?"

"Well," _The black haired 24 year old began. _"We would like to know if you've ever loved Inuyasha."

_Kagome was a bit shocked but realized she didn't even have to think about it. _"I realized I loved Inuyasha when I turned 17. I never thought Inuyasha would love me back so eventually I, well, I…" _She sighed upsettingly._

"You gave up." _Sango finished for her and Kagome nodded, realizing that it had been a huge mistake to give up on loving her best friend. _"But why was he so afraid to tell me he loved me?" _Kagome almost interrogated them._

Miroku looked at her with hard and dark violet eyes.

"Possibly for the same reason you never told Inuyasha you loved him."

_Kagome wanted to cry but she knew that if she did, Sesshomaru would know. _"What should I do now? I mean I love Sesshomaru and Inuyasha loves me but I don't know if I still love Inuyasha."

"Think about how many times Sesshomaru's told you he's loved you." _Miroku spoke wisely. _"Then think about how you fell in love with him."

_**End Flashback  
**_

"I-I don't know how I fell in love with him." Kagome spoke aloud mostly to herself.

This pissed Inuyasha off even more. "You don't know?" He tried staying calm by lowering his voice and Kagome could tell he was doing his best too.  
She had learned years ago that whenever he's angry at her or any of their other friends, he tries to stay as calm as possible. That was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with him. She was about to smile lightly until she realized Inuyasha had her trapped, his arms on either side of her head.  
Inuyasha had backed her up against his white wall while she had been lost in her thoughts. Gritting his white teeth angrily as he stared into her dark brown eyes. '_Why does Sesshomaru always win!?'_ His claws began scratching the wall behind Kagome.

* * *

**Let me know if I need to make any changes or how well I did.**

**\- luckyinugirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally here's Chapter 3! I've been working on other chapters for different stories so sorry for taking awhile!**

**\- luckyinugirl**

* * *

Kagome stared at him worriedly as she listened to the sound of his claws scratching the walls. She was about to ask why he was doing what he was doing but he beat her to it again.  
"Why didn't I have the courage to tell you how I felt?" Inuyasha's sad hazel eyes were filling with tears quickly as he held back a sob.

The young woman had never seen him cry; not once; not even when he had been being beaten up at school by Sesshomaru or Koga. Inuyasha was a strong one, she knew that for sure, but, when it came to losing her to his big brother, he was weak. "Inuyasha?"

The half demon stared longingly into her dark brown eyes. "What?"

'_If I do it, it might make the whole situation worse.'_ She thought for a second before realizing she actually still had feelings for her best friend. But at the moment, she wasn't sure how many of those feelings she had back. Smiling lightly, trying to forget about the current situation, she leaned up towards the half demon, who didn't even move, and slowly but gently, kissed him on his perfect lips. At first, Inuyasha didn't respond back but a second later he kissed her back, wrapping his strong and warm arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go. At least not yet. His brother wasn't close.

* * *

_'__I don't care what she does with that half breed. I only married her to make a couple people jealous and angry.' _However, he soon got tired of waiting for her and got out of the limo to go fetch her. "I'll be back." Sesshomaru said to the driver, not even looking at the imp demon.

When he reached the elevators, he noticed some workers working on the elevator he had destroyed. No matter what he would destroy in his life, he would never care about it. He silently walked into the one next to the broken one and chose floor 8. The full blooded demon caught Rin's scent the moment he reached the 8th floor and for a moment there, he didn't want to get out. He seemed scared. Sesshomaru had never been scared in his life. The only emotions he had ever had were pain, anger, and hatred not mention he had showed happiness when he had been with Rin.  
Hesitating a moment, he thought whether or not he should go back to the limo but decided he had to get over his fear and walked out of the elevator. Turning left, he noticed Rin was sitting against the wall, opposite Inuyasha's apartment, hugging herself with tears running down her face. Trying not to look curious, the full fledged dog demon walked up to her.  
"Rin?" He asked, immediately realizing he just sounded like he was prying.

She looked up at him, swallowing when she looked into his hazel eyes. "What do you want?" She said a bit rudely.

"Why are you crying?" Sessh asked as softly as he could, startling the girl.

"Why do you want to know?"

Pausing, he said "I'm just curious. Also, why are you sitting out here? The hallway is freezing."

Rin realized he still loved her as more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She turned away as he kneeled down to wipe away her tears.

"For what?" He quietly spoke.

Rin looked backed up at him and said silently. "For everything. I shouldn't have believed that whore back in high school."

"That's the past. We should look on towards the future." Sesshomaru softly said.

Curiously, Rin stared into his charming and shining eyes. "But Kagome - she's your future!"

Unfortunately, the demon didn't care or even listen when he kissed her softly.

* * *

Kagome loved this moment. She loved that Inuyasha was kissing her... but she was married and that upset her. '_Why did I agree to marry Sesshomaru?'_ A small tear rolled down her cheek but was wiped away by her best friend. Inuyasha pulled away and stared softly into her dark brown eyes. "Kagome?"

"Why did I marry him?" Kagome gripped his shirt tightly to stop herself from crying.

"Because you love him." The half demon whispered as he hugged her.

"When I had said 'I do', it didn't feel right. I felt alone and by myself even though I knew I was surrounded by people I knew."

Inuyasha loosened his grip on her. "You have my brother. You know that. He can probably keep you much safer than I ever could." He gave her sad smile. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"I don't believe he could ever protect me as well as you ever could, Inuyasha." She smiled, her eyes closed, thinking of all the times he had protected her as they had walked home together or whenever Koga had tried making a move on her when she didn't even have feelings for the guy.

Inuyasha stared at her upsettingly. _'I'm just a half demon. How could I protect her though? I'm not stronger than Sesshomaru.'_ "But how would I keep you safe? I'm immature and an idiot and a jerk and useless!"

Kagome, fed up with Inuyasha degrading himself, slapped him across the left side of his face, leaving a red mark. Then grabbing him with both hands, pulled him into a deep kiss. This seriously shocked Inuyasha. At first he wanted to pull away but then wanted to kiss her back. _'She sure as hell knows everything that I complain about.' _He kissed her back.

'_Maybe after a week or two of being with Sesshomaru, I'll ask for a divorce so I can be with Inuyasha.'_ Kagome thought before realizing she still loved the full fledged demon even though she felt alone around him. '_Maybe I should wait longer? But then wouldn't I be hurting Inuyasha, as well as myself? This is to hard. I don't know what to do!'_ She thought angrily as she didn't even know what she was doing to Inuyasha.

The half demon had kept calling her name over and over but she wasn't even paying any attention as she pulled his red t-shirt over his head and then pulling her shirt over head next. "Kagome!" He shouted which immediately brought her out of her thoughts.

Blinking, Kagome noticed Inuyasha shirtless. "Inuyasha?" She stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. "What happened?" Her brown eyes moved down Inuyasha's body she realized he'd been working out for the past 10 months and had a great six pack along with muscles on his arms - that she just now seemed to notice - that popped when he began to lift up his arms.  
She could feel her whole body getting hot and she couldn't stop it. The 24 year old woman swallowed and closed her eyes as she leaned back against the wall. Feeling cold, she opened up her eyes for only a few seconds, asked Inuyasha when the room became so cold.

The half demon, staring at her nervously, paused. '_How do I tell her she came on to me?'_ "Um, do you want the long story or short story?" He smiled uneasily, showing all of his canine teeth.  
"Short." Was all she said in an undecided voice.  
"Well, you were lost in thought and then suddenly you just jumped on me. You pulled my shirt off and then..." He stopped, wanting to stare at her a little bit longer.  
"And then?" Kagome began to get impatient and worried.  
"You also took your shirt off." Inuyasha backed up, not wanting to get hit if she didn't believe him.

She looked down and covered herself up with her arms, looking for her shirt in the process. Spotting the white shirt on the floor nearby, she rushed and picked it up. Turning around so he wasn't staring at her, Inuyasha whispered "Please forgive me Miroku. But I have to tell her."  
Clearing his throat, he listened as his best friend finished smoothing out her hair. "K-Kagome?"

"Yeah? What is it?" She didn't move knowing that whenever he cleared his throat when it was just them two, he was always scared.

"Do you promise that what I tell you, you won't be mad at me?" He still didn't face her.

Kagome knew most of the time when Inuyasha was lying, upset, angry and scared. "Yes."

Sighing heavily, he turned around. "Back in high school, me, Miroku, and Jakotsu snuck into the girls' locker room. Only me and Miroku were dared to go in but Jakotsu wanted to come and he wouldn't leave us alone about it so we had no choice."

"What grade was this?"

"Junior year..."

"Who made you do it?"

"Bankotsu." Inuyasha spoke quickly before Kagome could interrupt. "But I didn't want to, I swear!" He backed up.

The young woman could tell he was telling the truth by the way he had moved away from her. "Well, I can't really be mad at you for that seeing as how it was a dare. Plus Bankotsu dared you to go into the girls' locker room."

The half demon relaxed until his cute doggy ears picked up something coming from the hallway. '_What the hell is that bastard doing?'_ He narrowed his eyes at his door before walking towards it quickly and telling Kagome to stay inside while he checked out what was going on outside. "I'll be right back."

"Um, okay." She stared at Inuyasha curiously.

* * *

**Yes it's somewhat short but at least it's another chapter.**

** \- luckyinugirl**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha stuck his head out his apartment door to end up seeing his brother making out with Rin against the wall. '_No matter how much I hate my brother right now, I don't want to see Kagome hurting.'_ He closed the door behind him and stormed up to Sesshomaru and Rin. "Hey!" He pulled them apart, glaring at his brother. "What about Kagome? She's your wife. If she saw what you just did she'd be hurt. You know that she loves you."

"I don't care that she loves me." The full demon stated. "I only wanted to get under your skin because I knew for years that you've loved her."

Rin already knew why Sesshomaru had married Kagome and she thought it was absolutely stupid. "If you only wanted to get under Inuyasha's skin, which you obviously succeeded in doing, then why would you use Kagome to do it? Is it because she was the only one who didn't fall for you back in high school?"

Sesshomaru nodded lightly. "Yes." And he got a quick slap to the right cheek. '_I understand she's mad at me for doing what I did, but, I will always love her.'_

* * *

Kagome, tired of waiting inside her best friend's apartment, peeked outside to see him, her husband and Rin standing near the opposite wall all looking angry about something until she heard Inuyasha say "Then why would you use Kagome, god damnit! She loves you and you don't care. I know you still love Rin and that she still loves you. Why didn't you two make up if you still loved each other? It's not that hard Sesshomaru! The hardest part about wanting to be with someone though is telling them how you feel! But seeing as you married the woman I love and still love Rin," Inuyasha got in his brother's face. "You better not hurt Kagome or I swear I'll pound you."

Kagome shut the door quietly as she backed up and went to find the bathroom so she could call Sango. Before she dialed Sango's number she looked in the mirror: '_My hair is a bit messy, my lips are somewhat puffy, and even my cheeks are a tad red.'_ But the woman didn't care one tiny bit. She actually liked how she looked. It made her smile just thinking about being by Inuyasha's side.  
Sango: Hello?

Kagome: Sango, I need to tell you something important and you have to promise that you won't get mad or tell anyone else.

Sango: I promise. I even swear on Miroku's life.

Kagome: I heard a couple of minutes ago that Sesshomaru's just using me. He and Rin still love each other. I don't know what to do."

Sango: Leave Sesshomaru. NOW!

Kagome: I want to but if I do... I'll feel terrible.

Sango: (sigh) Kagome, we all know that if you don't, you'll just be hurting Inuyasha more! And everyone but you and a few others know Sesshomaru doesn't really have a lot of feelings unless it's Rin. So please, do us, as well as yourself, a huge favor and leave him! If he doesn't love you then why be with him?

Kagome: You're right I guess but I don't know how to do it. Earlier, when Inuyasha and I had kissed, I got so lost in thought that I didn't even know or remember what I was doing. I want to be with him but I want to stay with my husband as well even if he's just using me and will never love me. I had ended up taking Inuyasha's shirt off and then mine. It's like I wanted something more than friendship but I can't decide if I do or not. I know I'd be cheating but I feel like I won't care.

Sango: Kagome! I know what you're going through. It's called two timing... I think.

Kagome: You think? Are you talking about how Miroku was a two timer back in school? He kept going to see his ex-girlfiend while he was in love with you and when she left he stopped seeing her. I don't think that's really two timing. My problem is loving two guys.

Sango: This is too hard. Just pick a guy. Or be with Sesshomaru a few months and then get a divorce. He won't care about it if he wants to be with Rin.

Kagome: Fine. I think I'll stay with my husband for a few months.

But Kagome didn't get an answer. Sango had already hung up. Staring back at herself in the bathroom mirror, she thought out loud "I don't get it. Why does it have to always be me who gets stuck in complicated situations? Sure I love Inuyasha and I guess I kinda love Sesshomaru but who do I really want to be with forever?" She closed her eyes to try and stop the tears that threatened to fall until someone wrapped their arms around her.  
Turning into their chest, she took a deep breath and smiled happily '_Inuyasha.'_

Inuyasha had finished his conversation with his brother and Rin after his friend had given her love a small pissed off look. Then the half demon had went back into his apartment so Sesshomaru and Rin could talk but when he had walked back in, he didn't see Kagome in the same spot she had been before. '_Damn it. Where'd you go Kagome?'_ He searched the kitchen and bedroom and even the closet but didn't find her. '_She could only be in the one place that girls like to be alone in: the bathroom.'_  
He headed for the bathroom and was ready to knock until he heard Kagome talking to Sango on the phone. Using his expert hearing, he listened in on their conversation until it was over.  
'_Kagome, I wish there was someway I could help.'_ Inuyasha thought angrily just before he heard Sango hang up. He opened the door to see Kagome staring back at herself in the mirror. '_Why is she staring at herself in the mirror?' _He watched her curiously until she said "I don't get it. Why does it have to always be me who gets stuck in complicated situations? Sure I love Inuyasha and I guess I kinda love Sesshomaru but who do I really want to be with forever?"  
The half demon was shocked yet hurt that the woman loved him but she didn't know who she wanted to be with. So instead of speaking, he walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her, happy that she began to snuggle deep into his chest.

_'Inuyasha,'_ The young woman thought happily as she felt a single tear fall from her face. '_I love you so much. Please don't let me go for awhile longer. I don't care if I miss my plane.'_ And she snuggled deeper into him until she felt a rough finger wipe away what was left behind from the tear.

"Don't cry Kagome." Inuyasha grit his perfectly white teeth. "You'll be happy with my brother, I promise. Sure he doesn't show much emotion but he'll take good care of you."

Kagome looked up at him as she thought back to a specific part of the conversation: _'__The hardest part about wanting to be with someone though is telling them how you feel! But seeing as you married the woman I love'  
_She remembered hearing the angry and tired emotions in Inuyasha's voice. _'Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry...'_

* * *

**I am really sorry for the short chapter and cutting it off there. I got stuck again. And I know for a fact that I haven't really been descriptive in my stories. For me it's a bit hard because when I finally figure out what type, I forget to describe it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I need some serious help! I want to make a sex scene between Inuyasha and Kagome except for one problem... I get real scared and real nervous. What should I do?! Can someone tell me who has done a sex scene do it? I'm feel desperate. ?

Plus I'm happy and would like to thank all my viewers and reviewers! You are the best! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I guess I don't need a sex scene. I've been thinking about it and decided not to type one. Sorry guys. I've also been being a bit lazy but I also have been trying to think of ideas for my newest story A Little Pain.

So far, A Little Pain only has one chapter but I think over 7,000 words. I don't know why but I seem to give the characters in nearly every story kid(s). I guess I just like it.


End file.
